The real me
by BrightLove
Summary: Karin is smart, talented and magical. However she's very dense. What are the Kujyou's hiding inside. This is my version of Kamichama Karin I hope you like it. I'm so bad at sorry .Please REVIEW . XXX BrightLove
1. From my eyes

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. Please, please review with your help I know I can better and create new stories. Just saying I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN.  
XXX BrightLove**

* * *

**Karin -16 years old (smart skipped a year)  
Kazune -17 years old  
Himeka -17 years old**

Normal POV.  
The sun was high in the sky, the warmth and the rays of the sun penetrated through the light pink curtains, separating the darkness and the light .The birds were creating a melody that seemed like a spring concert among the cherry blossom petals flying from tree to tree, carrying happiness and love in the room.  
Suddenly, this melody was interrupted by the loud shout came from the ground floor," Karin little monster get up from your bed, or I'm coming to get you up in bad manners."

Karin POV  
Hearing those ugly shouts I got up from the pillow immediately. My head was turned to face the clock. "But it only 6 in the morning "I whispered between the covers of my bed. I got out of bed and started walking to the bathroom .After 10 minutes I went out with a towel that covered my body wet. I started walking towards the closet that held the few clothes that I possessed. Today is my favourite day because it is Saturday which means no school. I put a white sweater that uncovered my right shoulder; I was wearing a pair of long white jeans and a pair of ankle boots with 3cm heel. I combed my hair and I took my mother's ring.

Normal POV  
Karin was tying her shoes when she heard someone call her name then she hurried down the stairs. When she finally touched the last step she saw her aunty in front of her with an angry face. She was wearing a long T-shirt and a skirt that reached her knees.

Karin POV  
My aunt was right there in front of me. I started walking in front of her saying "I'm sorry for the delay ... I know it Saturday today and I have to go to the grocery store. I'll go now". Soon as I finish, I saw her hand near my face and slapped me in and said, "You never do anything good in your life. You do nothing here, you eat in my house and what do you do: you talk to me that way. You might be smart like your father and talented like your mother. However, they thought that everything comes in a silver plate...but it DOESN'T". Tears were flowing from my face, but it wasn't for the slap. I was because she insulted my parents and I did nothing about it. Nothing...

Normal POV  
The Karin's aunt chucked a purse that contained money and a shopping list that Karin needed to buy. Karin ` start to walk towards the entrance when her aunt said " Go and do not come back before 11 pm, I do not want you around when I'm eating cause make my food got up". After hearing that Karin walked out the house.

Karin POV  
I began to run without looking behind me. 'I did not think that my aunt could be so cruel to me and my parents. I'm sure that she keeps me only for the money my parents left for my education. I would like to run away from home but I cannot because she and the only family I have and nobody in the world that I trust enough` I thought. I was running so fast that I did not realize that I got to the centre of Tokyo. When I was entering the supermarket, I realized that there was a child alone without an adult with him. My eyes start to follow him to the traffic lights but my legs began to run when I saw a car running right towards the kid that was crossing the road.

Normal POV  
Karin start to run faster that she could because if she didn't save him she would never be able to forgive herself. She ran into the crowd of people and at the same time avoiding to hurt anybody. When she was in front of the child she embraced him and to say "Hold on to me and do not let go of me .Okay."

Karin POV  
When I said the last word, I jumped more hard as I could and I did a backward somersault. At the same time I felt a duty to protect this child, but I do not know why. When I came back to reality I had one hand on the roof of the car and my body was up in the air with the support of one hand. I bent my legs and finally touched the ground.

Unknown POV  
Her warmth embraced me, and her heartbeat was like music to my ears. Her voice was sweet and caring. I miss this feeling for a long time. Right after the feeling tears began to fall from my eyes. "I want mama and papa". I said while crying.

* * *

**This is it for now. I know the start is a bit boring but I left you guys with a cliff hanger and I hope you like the story for now. I'm already working in Chapter 2 so you don't have to wait for long. Also I would like to say to REVIEW so that I can know you opinion about the story. **

**XXX BrightLove**


	2. A Normal Day Until

**Hey guys. As promise I didn't take that much time to finish this Chapter 2. Since is the start of the school year I still have some time to write. However, just to say that I will be able to update till the middle of November. The reason it that I have my GCSE mocks which I need to do well in. However, I will try to upload each weekend. As always I just want to remind you that I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN. Keep reviewing so that I know what you guys think about the story. **

**XXX BrightLove **

* * *

_Meanwhile...Unknown location- Time 6:00 am_

Normal POV

The room was warm and welcoming. The light blue wall paper brings out the white double bed that was already made. The room was quite and solitaire. This was interrupted by the door suddenly opening. The unknown stranger had blond hair and was wearing a karate uniform with a black belt wrapped around his waist. The stranger walked to his wardrobe which had different type of clothes from normal to school uniforms and even suits. Right after he took a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that showed his muscle and placed them into the bed and went to the bathroom.

After 10 minutes he came out with a towel around his waist. He after started dressing himself and started walking to his desk which had a black laptop and next to it there was a picture of a woman who had dark blond hair and was holding a girl with black hair.

Kazune POV

I feel a pain in my chest just like half of my heart has been ripped away from the person that I need the most. I feel sad every time I look at this picture but it reminded me what love was. I still need her next to me, be able to look into her eyes and see my reflection though her green eyes. I do know 2 things that 1. I had to protect you from him at any cost I will love you forever, in this life and in the future ones.

Normal POV

Suddenly, a voice broke the silence.

"Kazune- kun breakfast is ready". However, there was no answer coming from the other side and so that mysterious voice said once again while opening the door "Kazune, breakfast is ready". The mysterious voice had long black hair with a full fringe and was dressed with flats and a dress that was long up to her knees. The girl noticed that the blond boy was steering at that picture. "Every morning you steer at mom. But you have to realise that if she was with us she would probably be dead right now. Or staying with Karasuma to protect us. So cheer up."

Mysterious Girl POV

Kazune really is suffering since mom was gone. But he tries to be cheerful for me and my health but everyone have those days were you can't always the truth behind a smile.

Normal POV

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kazune saying "Himeka, I know but I miss her so much, her smile, her soft hair and the way she used to shout at me with a sweet tone and nevertheless how dense she was every time I said something cheesy to her". Then Himeka took his chair and turned it around to face him. "Dad I miss her too also you can't regret what you did because you thought that it was a good decision back then and it was. Right? She's happy living a normal life" she said.

As she said that she started walking towards the door and Kazune said"From when did you have such deep thought?" he asked with half-serious and the other half with a smirk on his face. Himeka quickly turned around and sticked her tongue out and said "I need to go shopping want to come cause I do need some strong muscle to carry my shopping bags".

"Sure" he said while grabbing his coat and heading to the front door.

_At town square..._

"Himeka do you really need these things?" Kazune asked while being killed by the amount of bags which were more than what they weighted.

"Of course shopping always help people cheer up you know" .The girl with black immediately answer back.

To make Himeka mad he said "That only happens for girls, but thinking about it not all of them. Cause I met someone who wasn't really interested in clothes and shoes." The girl immediately looked surprised and curious to know who that girl was and so she asked however Kazune sad "I not going to tell you" and he started walking ahead with a smirk on his face. As he was looking at Himeka and joking around with her; there was a girl with dark blond hair and emerald eyes running as fast as she could for an unknown reason; however the two didn't see her.

_At the Kujyou's house 6 pm... _

Kazune POV

I'm so tired but this feeling disappears every time I see Himeka smile. She has her mother smile after all and is probably one of the most radiant smiles that I ever seen. Every day her smile it makes my day and gives me a reason to always look forward to the next day and even the future. My thoughts were interrupted by Himeka saying "Tomorrow I need to meet Miyon and Yuuki".

Normal POV

"Himeka you know I can't let you go out, it could be dangerous for you to be alone" Kazune said with a serious face. Himeka however gave a puppy face and said "Will you come with me then? You will allow me to go. Am I right?" Kazune could not resist saying no so instead he told her "Yes". Right after, he shouted in a soft tone. "Q-chan could you come here for a minutes, please". As the words echoed through the wall a dark figure started walking from a dark room. As the figure was walking towards the two teenagers, you could notice that he was slim and had grey hair. The figure was wearing a suit with a black bow tie. The mysterious figure said "Yes, master Kazune did you call?"; Kazune without thinking he said "Yes I did. Q-can I was just telling that I was going out for a while. So look after Himeka until I come back ok?". He said with a serious face. Q-chan without objecting nodded and said "Yes, Kazune-same".

Suddenly, Himeka said " Dad, where are you going? I want to come as well"; however Kazune said "Himeka you need to rest and I just going for a walk in the park". Himeka was mad at her dad she went upstairs without saying a word and slammed her door. "I think you been too hard with her, you know Kazune-chan" Q-chan said while looking at the door that has just been slammed. "It for her own good, now that her mother is not here, we have to take care and protect her in the best way possible" Kazune said with a serious and at the same time worried face. "Obviously this is only until the war is over" Q-chan said trying to cheer up the atmosphere when Kazune dropped the boom saying "Will this ever be over. I mean it's been going on for over 16 years I lost 1 of the person that I care the most and I not sure I can still protect you and Himeka. Let's be truthful the opposite side has 2 people and we only have 1 and I can't protect Himeka for long after I transformed. To win this battle we probably need a miracle. Well I need fresh air from all of this so I'm going to go".

Himeka POV

Why does he have to be so mean at me? I just want to spend more time with him because you never know what could happen and he treats me in the worst way possible. I know he loves me and he's trying to protect me but I don't want the same thing to happened just like it happened to mom.

Kazune POV

I started walking into the park and noticed families that were playing with their kids and I said out loud "I wonder if I will ever get married again. If I will even be able to forget her" and started walking towards the bench were I sat and watched little kids playing. One of them had blond hair and had the same icy colour of my eyes and he said "Hi" like he knew me. I started to walk towards home and decide to take a shortcut towards the forest. Then I heard footstep behind me and turned immediately around; I saw one of my worst enemy Kirio Karasuma and then a hand got to my hand and pushed me to face the other way where and there was his sister: Kirika. They were both transformed Kirika said out loud "Total darkness". All of the sudden I could not see anything and energy balls were sent from Kirio's scythe. To be able to defend myself I shouted at the aid "I am God".

Normal POV

All of the sudden a light embraced Kazune. As the light died out Kazune was wearing a light blue cloth and he had a staff with a crescent moon and an orb inside it. He shouted "Bright truth", and a bright light hit it Kirio; however Kirika from behind hit it Kazune who was now on the floor wearing his normal clothes. All of the sudden a thunder from above hit Kirika sending her on the floor in her normal clothes. And a mysterious voice said "Didn't anybody tell you that you should play fair with people?"Kazune before falling unconscious noticed the blurry figure and her voice was sweet and at the same time amusing. She then walked to the unconscious boy and placed her hard on his shoulder and teleported herself into the park. At that time there wasn't anybody there so the girl placed him on the bench and said "God Restorium". The light blue light was absorbed by Kazune's body; when his body started to move she started to walk giving her back to Kazune and walked away.

Kazune POV

I felt a warm and nostalgic feeling. The smell of roses and her soft hair were on my in my hand and her blurry image looked sexy and slim...wait what am I thinking about. I was and I'm already in love one I can't betray her she everything to me. My head is upside down and I don't understand anything apart that she saved me from almost getting killed. I hope I see her again. When I got up I noticed a box with aspirin and a bottle of water. While I saw that I smirked a bit without realising it and I drank and aspirin; I started walking and realised that my injuries were healed in a split of a second.

_At the Kujyou's house...10:30 pm_

Normal POV

As Kazune opened the door Himeka started running towards the door and embraced Kazune while crying she said "here have you been?". Kazune looking at Himeka said "I was attacked but an angel saved me" with a smile on his. Himeka looked perplexed and said "an angel?"

Kazune looked at her and said "yeah" and started to walk to his room and closed the door behind him with a sweet and curious smile and thinking "Who was the girl who saved me and does she also have a God power, can she help us?

* * *

**Okay, this is the ending of the chapter 2 and I am going to post the next chapter as soon as I finished it. As always tell me of what you think of the story and thanks you the people that already reviewed the story once. **

**XXX BrightLove**


	3. A day to remember!

**Hey guys. I updating quite fast because, I feel inspired and also I can't wait to write what happens next. Please keep reading my story and keep reviewing so that I know that there are people actually reading it. As I always remind I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. Thanks**

**XXX BrightLove **

* * *

_Central town... _

Normal POV

"I'm so sorry. Did I do something wrong or you feel sick because of that turning around?" Karin asked looking worried. The blond boy looked at her and hugged her tightly and Karin felt an urge of doing the same and so she did. She started walking to a bench in the town and sated the kid on her lap and asked "What's your name?". The boy looked at her and said "Suzune" and then he holded up 3 finger indicating that he was 3 years old. Karin smiled and said "My name is Karin Hanazono and I'm 16 years old and it a very pleasure to meet you". After that she quickly asked "Where are your parents?". The boy looked perplexed and shyly said "My mom is not here and I lost my dad somewhere around here". Karin looked at him and said "Well don't worry. How about we go around and look for your daddy and meanwhile we go look around?" this made the boy nod and so Karin started walking and their figures were engulfed by the crowd.

Karin POV

On my left there was this blonde kid that I saved from getting run over and probably from dying. He had emerald eyes like me however, he had bleached blonde hair which looked perfect with his eyes, and right there I saw his eyes watering and tears about to drop for those gorgeous eyes. To cheer him up I said "Would you like an ice-cream. Because you know I haven't had 1 in ages. What do you say Suzune-chan". As I said that he looked at me and smiled and then me and Suzune started walking towards the Italian shop "gelato". As we finished eating our ice-cream I realised that it was almost 12 am and I asked "Suzune if he knew if his dad was eating somewhere out here" and Suzune looked like he didn't know so I said "Do you want to have lunch with me?" Suzune started to jump around and at the same time nodding.

_After 5 hours of shopping... 7pm _

Normal POV

Karin and Suzune had fun the whole day. The smile that Karin had been one of the brightest that she had in years. However, has they were walking Suzune said "Papa" and run and a man lifted him up and kissed his cheeks and Suzune was laughing nonstop. Karin was watching the scene smiling and then the tall black hair guy that had purple-blue colour eyes walked in Karin's direction. He had Suzune in his hand; meanwhile he started walking closer to Karin. Her heart started to beat faster. He looked into Karin's eyes and calmly said "Thanks for saving my son and for looking after him all this time". I looked at Suzune and then back at the tall man and said "It been a pleasure, trust me. He's very lucky having a father like you". Then from his pocket her got out 50 pounds and said "Take it ". I immediately stepped back and said "No, please money is not a problem and I had fun spending time with him and It was worth it I didn't have this much fun in so much time". He immediately smiled, suddenly we noticed that Suzune was sleeping on his dad shoulder and I said "The little angel must be tiered and he fell a sleep". The man looked at the little boy and moved his hair from his face and said "We should get going, It been a pleasure meeting and take care , by the way you should go home passing by the park there is a beautiful scenery at this time" he said smiling. I immediately said "Thanks, I will defiantly check it out". So he gave Karin his back and started walking in the opposite way.

The man with black hair and purple-blue eyes POV

Keep walking you can't look back even if you want to hug her and kiss her you can't because it would look weird and if she remembers to early she...No I'm not losing her again for my stupid mistakes. But I'm worried that my urge will overcome my mind. Suzune you did a great job. Right after he woke up and said "Where's mama gone?" he looked scared and I said "She needed to go home" and Suzune looked at me angrily ad said "but I want mama, I want her to hug me and never let me go, lets go and take mama". I looked at Suzune and kissed his forehead and said "I promise you mama will be with us once again and we need to back to our time and I need a shower to get this stuff off of my hair".

Karin POV

As the man walked away I felt as if I knew him and he made my heartbeat so fast and took my breath away. As if I wasn't alive before I meet him...wait he's probably 7 years older than me what I'm thinking, but he does look pretty sexy. Anyway I still got about 4 hours before going home so I thought of going to the park where it was calm and fresh air. Before going, I got something to eat. When I finished I started to walk in the direction of the park and sat down.

_8:30pm..._

I looked at the horizon, the man was right. "Wait I didn't ask his name" As I looked at the kids playing I noticed bright lights coming from the forest and I immediately noticed that no one else could see it. I started to walk faster and froze at the scene. There were 3 people dressed in Gods. I was asking so many questions like "What the heck is going on? You guys are like me but obviously you can transform without creating the end of the world! Also why are fighting against each other?" but then I noticed that one of them was injured and the other two were using powers and my eyes looked back at the blond guy that was breathing heavily and thought that I knew him. I quickly looked at my ring and was about to say something when I recalled something that happened before.

**_Flashback 1 year ago... _**

"I'm so tired and I can't walk anymore" I said out loud. Suddenly, someone from behind grabbed my mouth so that I couldn't sceam and he over powered me and pinned me to a tree and had a hand to on my trough, my eyes were watering so much from the pain and then his had slipped to mine and for my ring. I tried to get away but I couldn't. Unexpectedly, a golden arrow for the tree and there was a blond figure, however, I could not see properly and then I started to run. When I didn't see the two anymore my ring started to glow and a flash of pink light was around me and for a second. When the light disappeared I was dressed in a knee-high dress and had a staff with an olive in my hand. My hair was let down and was more wavy than normal. As I flyed I saw the two boys fighting and a weird word came out of my mouth that I didn't even mean to say "God thunder". I was standing there and saw that the thunder reached the guy who tried to kill me and hit him. Suddenly, I found my eyes lids getting heavier and I fell from the sky. However, someone caught me and leaned my back near a tree and said "God Ilium" and I felt a warmth covering me. After that I woke up after 2 hours on my bed.

**_End of flashback..._**

Then I started walking towards the Gods and remembered something I read' you can use your powers by only wearing the ring and you can use your powers by saying the spell or calling. However, for this to happened you need to be bounded with the ring and this can only happend to precise rings`. Under my breath I quietly said "God Thunder"; a bright light came from my hand and attacked the woman with the black cloth sending her on the floor with her normal clothes. I walked to the looking man who looked familiar and said "Didn't anybody tell you that you should play fair with people?". Right after I walked over and noticed a blonde haired guy unconscious on the floor and he's bone structure reminded me of someone but whom? However, I left my thought and noticed that the blacked headed guy and glasses was wakening; so I placed my hand on the blonde boy and close my eyes and the only thing that came in my mind was the amazing scenery of the park and instantly I found myself and the boy in the park. We landed on the floor so I mentally lifted the boy who was now a meter and half in the air without support and carefully placed him on the bench. His head was bleeding and I saw open wounds all over his elbow and above . I noticed that his back was bleeding and his t-shirt was full of blood and so I started taking his shirt of and noticed that on his back he had two black wings which looked really sexy... not again no. What wrong with me today. Anyway I said "God Restorium" and his wounds were disappearing his body started to move so I quickly grabbed a water bottle from my bag and a box of aspirin and placed them on the floor and started to walk away making sure of not wakening until I left.

_Karin's House 11:30pm..._

Normal POV

As Karin walked through the front door the light of the kitchen went on instantaneously. Karin flinched when she saw that. However, straighten up and walked normally into the house. As Karin was walking the door opened and Karin looked up scared but then her face soften up when she saw probably the person that she knew that truly loved her (for now). Her uncle is about 1.17 cm and had brown hair he wore glasses and he was a nutritionist for some person that travels a lot and so he travels too. He would come back once or twice a month. He had a questioning face however, that broke in a big smile and he opened his arms and Karin ran and hugged him. He asked the girl with esmerald eyes "Is everything alright, why are you outside at this time of night, young girls should not be walking around on the streets at this time". Without thinking twice Karin stepped back from the hug and said with a serious look "Hey, Uncle Steve I actually got black belt in karate and tikuando so, the people should be the one not to walk in my path". He smiled and said "I know, but did you eat enough?" Karin entered and closed the door and said cheerfully "Yes, you know I don't look like I eat a lot but I do and I not going to make the same mistake of last time you know that. 7 years have passed; I changed, matured and I can take care of myself without problems; but it looks like you still worry about me". Steve started walking to the kitchen and took something from the microwave; took a cup and a spoon of instant hot chocolate and poured some hot water and sat down. He placed the plate with pasta in front of him and the cup in front of Karin. "Drink that It will be good for you" he said with a serious tone and Karin said "I don't want to" but then Steve looked at her and poetically said "Daughter of mine please do a favour to this old man and drink the hot chocolate". He knew exactly that Karin would have listen to his because of precise words such as "daughter and old man". She quickly took her cup and walked upstairs and close the door behind her.

Karin POV

I walked to my closet and changed myself into my pyjama and started to drink my hot chocolate and smiled at each sip. I took a book and my eyes slipped to see the time "12 o'clock" I said out loud and read until my eyes felt heavy and the dreamland called my name and made me fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**So this is the ending of chapter 3 and as you noticed I usually update on the weekend so I guess I will see you all next weekend with a new chapter. **

**As always... XXX BrightLove**


	4. Great or Bad News?

**What's up? Anyway this is the start of Chapter 4 so I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. I do not OWN ANY LYRICS AND THE SINGER IS IN BRACKET **

***-means that the lyrics starts and finishes there **

**XXX BrightLove **

* * *

Kazune POV

The sun was high in the sky up it felt warm and calming. Then I thought that I usually hate sunlight, however I actually enjoying its warmth. As I got up I got a quick shower and then got dressed. As I finished getting dresses I heard a knock from the door and I immediately walked to the door and opened. "Dad wake up we're going to be late to meet the others".

Normal POV

As Himeka said that, at same time she opening the door and she saw that the blonde guy was up and smiling at the picture and she said "Wow, Papa already awake, usually I have to come and wake you up, what made you change your routine?" she said with a smirk on her face. Then the blonde guy faced the raven hair girl and said "1. If you remember before you turned 12 I used to wake you up 2. I go to sleep about 4 hours after you get up" he said but then he turned around and without noticing he said out loud "3. Some time I still have the urge of to come and check up on you, like when you were little because I'm scared that you going to cry because of your mom". However, when he realised what he said he looked at her at the same time the girl said "I matured and I know that you still come and check up on me and just saying I don't mind that because sometime I do miss mom, dad".

Himeka POV

I kind miss my mom even if I never heard her voice or remember her apart from the pictures that I have of her, but I know dad and if he suffers so much without her that means she was an amazing person. He told me that she used to be a used the headmistress of the school we currently frequent which is one of the best i the whole country. It was our family heritage so that she could help young people in the best way she could. He also told me that she had an amazing singing voice and that she could do any type of music from heart breaking to love songs. I wish I could meet her someday even if she doesn't know who I'm.

Normal POV

Himeka then snapped out of her thought and said "Let's go otherwise we going to be late to meet Yuuki and company". When she finishes saying that she was already out of the door. Kazune began to walk towards the door when he forgot two important things which were two rings one was with a flower and another one had a diamond ring which was colourless, amazing cut and had 1.5 carat in the middle and all round there where smaller ones which made the ring sparkle even more. He took the ring and placed it as a necklace and took the one with the flower and placed it in his right middle finger and wore the necklace which was hidden under his collar. As he walked and closed the door he looked back and smiled at the photo but then a memory flashed back and there was a voice saying "Don't worry you're going to fine now". These words echoed in his mind and he remembered about the girl who saved him yesterday and that she had Gods powers 'How is that possible' he thought "unless he created another ring but whose Gods power does she have because she evoked a thunder that only Zeus can evoke and especially thunders from her hands but Kirio has the ring of Zeus?". He snapped out of his thought when Himeka shouted "Let's go Dad everyone is waiting for us". As he walked down the stairs he couldn't stop thinking about that. As he got down Kyuu-chan (nicknamed Q-chan) noticed Kazune expression and said "It something wrong Kazune-sama". This made Kazune snap out of his thought again and said "NO, everything is just fine".

_Meanwhile...Karin's house..._

Normal POV

As always her window was open and that always woke her up to be happy and energetic. She immediately woke up and did her daily routine. As she walked downstairs she saw a letter on the table, she noticed that it was addressed to her so she decided to open it. And it said:

_Dear Karin,_

_I had to leave immediately, however, I got something very important to tell you but I don't want your aunty to find out or she will start screaming at you. So I want you to meet me at 9:30 at your favourite coffee shop and so we can also have breakfast together. When was the last time that I and you have breakfast together? Well I know that you will be there because you usually on the Sunday wake up earlier then you aunty. So remember to bring the letter with you so that your aunty can't see it..._

_All the love possible _

_Uncle Steve_

Karin POV

As I finished reading the letter I grabbed my coat and started to walk towards the coffee shop. I did take my time because it was only 9 and it only takes 15 minutes to get there and I precisely know that uncle is puntual...wait did I say **always** punctual. Literally, he was never late and never too early, I never understand that but something must have made him became like that I wonder what or WHO? As I entered the shop it was precisely 9:29 and right after me I saw my uncle which had a brown coat on which made him look taller than he is.

As we both sat down at the table near a designer bush which hidden us from the rest of the costumers. I liked that seat because it faced the window as well and it was usually were her and her adopted parents used to sit and looked at the people passing by and commenting on the type of car that used to cross by. We used to have fun together, even if their weren't my real parents I loved them with all my heart and now that they're gone it fills like I'm missing half of my identity.

Normal POV

As Karin was lost in her thought; her uncle was watching her and noticed that her eyes were starting to water and so quickly stepped and said "Sorry, I'm late I got stuck in traffic". He said while looking at the girl. However, she looked up and said "Uncle you not good at lying, I noticed that you have stared at me for the past 2 minutes and 50 second" she said with a smirk on her face. "So you knew?" he said with a curious tone. "I'm not dumb, and you know that very well" she said with pride in her tone. He sat down and took his light jacket off and said "I know you're probably smarter than me" he said smiling and looked at her. "Anyway I call you here because I know that you have a musical competition for young talents a week from today, so I will take leave from work to help you Miss Katherine Samantha Hazuno" as he finished the winked at her making him laugh out loud. As she heard the name "Klarissa Samantha Hazuno" she flipped making her close her uncle mouth and said with a sign relief tone "Luckily, no one heard that or me and you would be in serious trouble and... how did you hear about that?" she asked in a half-joking and half teasing tone. He looked at her and said "Ohhh... I gave your manager some time off so I could spend more time with you and because I didn't hear you beautiful voice in ages that's why..."

_At the same time and the same place 9:28 am_...

Normal POV 

A blonde boy entered and seated near a window when he heard someone calling his name. When he turned around there was a boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Right then Kazune said "Yo" which he said with intelligent eyes. As the two boys sat down, they started taking about Monday when their new school year would start again. As the boys talked they were interrupted by the scream of Himeka running and seating down and started screaming "Oh My God, you will never believe what Miyon told me" and then she was interrupted by Kazune saying "Himeka calm down, and I don't know if you don't tell me but it must be pretty amazing if you screaming like that and going out of control" he said with a loving voice. Himeka started to breath in and out giving each in take a rhythm. "Sorry, Da.. I mean Kazune-chan but I was ...very excited because one of the most famous and favourite singer is coming to do a competition... in which Yuuki will take place and she will be a judge". Kazune didn't look very interested but he listen anyway and asked "What's the name of the singer?" and Himeka turned around and said "Klarissa Samantha Hazuno, and she's famous in all around the world especially England, America". Kazune then looked at Himeka and said "I never heard of her and she sound like an amateur to tell the truth". Their talk was interrupted by a the waiter turning up the volume of the news and it was transmitting a new single by guess who...'Klarissa Samantha Hazuno AKA Klary Hazuno`and it said...

_Interview_... 

(Heart by Heart By Demi Lovato)

_*When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for_  
_When someone walks into your heart through an open door_  
_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold_  
_Don't let go_  
_Someone comes into your world_  
_Suddenly your world has changed forever_

_No there's no one else's eyes_  
_That could see into me_  
_No one else's arms can lift_  
_Lift me up so high_  
_Your love lifts me out of time_  
_And you know my heart by heart*_

_This is Melissa Heaven reporting about the new single made by the unique and beautiful Klary Hazuno. _

_Hazuno... This song is about finding your true love and how he's the only one who can make you feel like you._

_Reporter(Melissa): Everybody welcome the beautiful singer, songwriter and musician Klarissa Hazuno_

_Klarissa: Thanks for inviting me here, it a pleasure coming and talk to you Melissa._

_Melissa: So tell me about Heart by Heart_

_Klarissa: What do you want to know?_

_Melissa: I mean a love song about finding your true love - is there something you not telling us._

_Klarissa: I mean no I'm still concentrated on my career and singing and well love comes after that I guess-_

_Melissa: And you're doing a musical competition for musician aren't you?_

_Klarissa: Yes, I am and there is going to be a 3 other famous people judging with me. It's going to be fun._

_Melissa: Well in your music video I saw that you had a tattoo is that true?_

_Klarissa: Yes, Actually I got two, but they aren't picture they are writing. I have one saying "When One Door Closes; Another One Opens" and "Believe In Yourself which mean a lot to me". _

_Melissa: Well, Thanks so much for this was a short interview about Klarissa Hazuno. This is all from Melissa Heavens till next time with interesting news. _

_Back to reality: _

Normal POV

"See she's great and very nice and most of all " Himeka said with a smile on her face and Kazune looked at her and said "No, she looks like her parents spoiled her and that let her do anything that she want to do". Then Yuuki said "I have been picked by her going for the competition so I want you 3 to be there. Is that OK?" Kazune looked at him and said "I'm going only for you".

Himeka POV

I can't believe Dad actually said yes. After mom was gone he used to hate music because it remembered her of mom singing, the problem is that now he barely remember her voice which is probably making him open up to other people...What is wrong with me I becoming mature and saying smart things it not like me maybe I got a fever because I feel a bit dizzy.

Kazune POV

As I was walking out I noticed someone talking with a familiar voice. But then Himeka came and said "Let's all go and have breakfast on the shop at the front of the shopping centre where they sell really nice croissant". "Sure" I said as I forgot about the familiar voice that I heard few seconds ago.

_Back to Karin..._

Karin POV

"How do you know about that?" I asked at the man standing in front of me. He looked at me amusingly and said "I told you I'm going to become you manager for a month and spend more time with you". I stared at him and gave him a questioning face. He spontaneously said "What" after that I broke the eye contact to see the TV transmitting a report on "Klary Hazuno" and I immediately went back at looking at my uncle and said "OK fine, cause I told StarNews to send that after I agreed .We start tomorrow after school at 5 pick me up from there so that we can go to the studio". As I stand up I noticed a girl a girl saying the name of one of the most famous singer and she had girl raven hair and I smiled without reason ... but why? As I was looking at her I saw a blonde boy looking like someone who I know but who, suddenly my head started to hurt so much and so I decided to go outside with uncle.

* * *

**So this is the ending of Chapter 4. I'm currently writing this but I don't know if you like the story so please Review and just write what you think about it. I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY SONGS.**

**XXX BrightLove**


	5. Girls Best Friend Shopping

**Hey everybody and thanks for keep reading this story. And here I give you chapter 5 but remember I do not own Kamichama Karin but I do own Klarissa because I created her looks and personality. I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR ANY OF THE SONG. Thanks for everything...**

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Karin POV

"Ouch... my head really hurt, I might be getting ill or something" she said looking at her uncle who sadly said "or you just don't like being with your uncle". After hearing that I started steer at him and felt angry for him even saying that. "I didn't mean that and you know very well... let me make it up come shopping with me for a gown for the first ball of the ball that is in Seiei Sakuragaoka" I said giving him the puppy eyes. "When did you decide that you're going to sing there?" uncle asked with a perplex voice. I said calmly "Actually my manager made a deal with them.. and because the old director used to be friend with her...blah blah.. Which was actually fair...I'm going to change and wear my hair and eye contacts you stay here and wait for me ok?" he nodded while I walked inside the café again and straight to the bathroom. When I was in there I went in the toilet and started taking me top of and replacing it with a sparkling top and a scarf made of silk and then changed my white trousers into black skinny jeans and black heels with platform. They looked high but I got used to wearing high heels now; well I kind a need to, so I look older than I am. After I finished with my clothes I wrapped my long hair into a small bun and carefully placed the raven black fake hair onto my head. I came out and I immediately walked to the mirror and got my contact pack out. This pack had my icy white-blue eye colour that I usually wear when I'm Klarissa the singer and wore some make up and then came out with a pair of sunglasses that covered my unique eye colour and carefully walked out of the café without catching too much attention. After I came out I grabbed uncle's hand and started dragging him to one of the most expensive dress shop where I usually bought my stuff for "Klarissa".

_Meanwhile..._

Normal POV

"Kazune-chan I need to go and buy a gown for the first ball because we not going to have another time" Himeka said while drinking calmly her cappuccino and looked at Kazune. "We need to go then common". As Kazune was standing up Himeka said "No, I'm going alone because I want that to be a surprise even for you". This caused Kazune to sit down and gave a confused face "Himeka, you can't go alone you know that..." and right there Miyon says "I will go with her, so that she won't be alone". Then Kazune sighted and said "Fine but I want you home before 6 is that understood" he said with power in his word and then standed up and walked away.

Himeka POV

'Sorry dad' I thought while I and Miyon walked out. I know that a girl usually chooses their dress with their mom and so you're trying to replace her and make me feel better but sometime I girl just needs her mom.

Normal POV

Himeka and Miyon decided to go and see in the shops that had the most beautiful dress and where the staff told the costumers the truth which the girls thought was important. As Miyon walked inside she saw so many shoes; some of them were so high which made it impossible to walk and others were pretty decorated. It seemed like a wedding shop but only with more colour. One of the staff said "Welcome back Himeka-sama, how can we help you". Himeka immediately turned around and said "Kiki, I need your help...well let say that we both need your help" she said while looking at Miyon. The green haired girl showed confusion in her face and said "this is Kiki she is the manager of this place and used to be one of my mother's best friend" and Himeka finished saying that the front door opened and you could see a woman that looked elegant and fragile but she walked has she had everything under control which fascinated both of the girls. "Hello Klarissa-chan is nice to see you again... what to need". As the girl with a hard and at the same time so referred Klarissa looked at Kiki and said "I need you help to find the perfect dress" as she said that a man in a coat came in whispering something and she said "Okay...fine but take care of yourself okay". She had a sad face when she said.

Himeka POV

"OMG... I can't believe this you're Klarissa Hazuno... the famous singer" I said trying not to faint. The famous star turned around and politely said "Sorry Kiki I didn't know you were with a client I will come back late". Kiki immediately said "No, she's not a client she's the daughter of the owner and she came to ask me help". Then Klarissa's facial expression broke into a smile and she said "So you mom was the one who created most of the original style of these dresses I love these... Literally I love your mom fashion style..." she said with a smile. I said "Klarissa...-sama I never thought you to be a fashion type of person... I mean you always dress elegantly and smart when needed but when I see you in magazines such as seventeen or vogue your most of the time in casual looks" I said curiously. Right after Miyon said "you basically our idol and celebrity we watch and honour everything you do..You're a goddess to us"... After Klarissa looked at both of us and asked "what your names?" "I'm Himeka Kujyou and this is Miyon Yi and we both 17 years old"

_Meanwhile and Kujyou residence:_

Kazune POV:

Before opening the door there was a letter on the door. As I looked at the letter it was addressed to Mr K. Kujyou, the handwriting looked familiar. As I opened the letter I found a golden necklace and when I opened I found a picture of Suzuka and Himeka and a note. When I noticed the necklace was in my hand I immediately checked if it was mine and indeed it was because I didn't have it around my neck anymore. I immediately entered the house and started walking thought the hall and directed myself to a door that leaded to the basement. This wasn't a normal basement because I was a library that I installed in the house where my scientific book would be kept. The library was circular and had a door right opposite the stairs which led on the ground floor I sat down and started at the locket which had the picture of the two most precious people of my life. I carefully placed the locket on the glass table. I carefully opened the piece of paper and I didn't understand whose calligraphy it was of. I started reading it...

_Dear Mr Kujyou,_

_As you can see at the front of the letter I didn't write a name because I didn't know if to call you Mr. Kazuto or Mr Kazune and so thought might as well only write your surname. I do know that you're Professor Kujyou clone and so has "most" of his memory apart from the one after the memory implantation. I did save your life last time, however, from my studies and resource I found out there is another ring apart from mine and yours which is very powerful. You now might think that it the ring of Zeus but is not, it a good source...and that's all I can tell you. I do understand that you have no reasons to trust me but I might be the only one capable of saving Himeka Kujyou "you daughter". I know so many things about you and I'm sure even if you don't know where I live of what's my name, I sure that you already seen me somewhere and now about my past which is unknown to me. I do hope that one day will meet and become friends. _

_With kind regard, _

_XXX Anonymous_

_PS: I found the locket on the floor when I happened to go thought the wood and thought it might be precious to you, that why I gave it back. _

As I finished reading the letter I understood that the girl who saved me knows about this thing as much as I do but how. I don't know if I can trust her or is she someone here to full me and maybe get into our life and then make us suffer. The only thing that I know is that if she's good then we could actually win this battle but if she's evil then we are all doomed and it will be the end for me...no he won't kill Himeka since she is Suzuka' only child but it could be the end of the all Earth if this happened. I immediately stood up and looked for a shelf which had my past journals, as I went though the most recent one I found another letter, this time it was from my creator and past self and it said...

_Dear Kazune,_

_If your reading this letter, that means that I no longer alive and that the war between me and Kirihiko is not ended. I do believe if this is still going that help will come, but not in the way you like. I also think that this is not a good idea but is the only way to make sure Himeka is safe. The only thing I can tell you is that help will be on the way and that even if you don't approve of what I did it will help you, Himeka and Q-chan for the best. Tell Himeka that I love her with all my heart and that I sorry for what has happened and for what I did. You might not remember writing this letter because I wrote it right after the memory transplant. _

_With all my heart,_

_Kazuto Kujyou _

My head hurt so much but I hope that my past self is right and that help will come but I have a bad feeling about this.

_Meanwhile at the shop... _

Himeka POV

Klarissa then she looked overwhelmed and relied and said "well is a pleasure to meet you". Then I immediately said "If you don't mind me asking why you need a dress?" Klarissa looked perplexed at Kiki and Kiki said "you can trust them, they are loyal". Right after Klarissa started walking towards a sofa in front of the dresses and said "If you keep it a secret I will tell you but you can tell anyone else, is that okay?"

Normal POV

As Klarissa said that the two girls were sat in front of her into 2 comfortable hair and she said "Well if Kiki truths you then I will tell you. I...will be doing a ...private show in a famous school nearby so I had to come here because I don't know anything about grown". The 2 girl sat there staring at her and then immediately turned around to face each other, Klarissa said "did I say something wrong?" then Himeka said "Klarissa-chan are you performing at a private school for the Ceremonial of the New School year?" the Klarissa looked at the girls and said "yeah that one... Howe do you know?".The two girls immediately started laughing and said "because we both go to that school" the Klarissa immediately stood up saying and started talking like a teenager "Really...that's an amazing school...you're so luck". When she realised that she acted like 'her' age without thinking she sat down looking at the floor blushing a bit. The two girls never saw their idol acting like a teenager because they think that she is 19 years old. Klarissa looked at the two girl and confidently said "Sorry that happened sometime" when she finished Himeka blunt out "How old are you.I mean no one known's how old you really are so I was just curious" as Himeka said Klarissa looked at her and said "I'm 1 year younger than you". The two girls stood there without moving a muscle and said "but...we...Thought that you were older because you go out with someone who's 20 years old" the Klarissa started to laugh and said "Kevin, is just a friend and a music rival not more... and I prefer more powerful and kind guys than him". "Ohh" the girls said at the same time and then Miyon said "Could you also help us choose our dresses?"Klarissa looked at them and smiled and said "It would be an honour".

Klarissa/Karin POV

The two girls are so cute maybe I can give them a gift...Yes I will buy them the best shoes. I have an urge to make them look as pretty as possible. As I started looking for a dress I found a perfect aquamarine dress that would with my eyes. The body was full of diamonds and it had to lines from the corset that went around the neck and the fabric was silk which made the dress perfect ( Sherri_Hill_ ). I was about to take it when I reminded myself that I had light blue eye colour not GREEN and so I put that back. When I continued I heard someone calling my name and it was Himeka. When I finally saw her she said "How is this one what do you think". The top of the dress was cream colour and it had dark roses fabric on top which made it look elegant and advanced and the bottom was made of black with a reflection of brown ( Sherri_Hill_ ). The I snapped out of my thought when I found Miyon saying that she found her. ( Sherri_Hill_ ) The dress was a dark aquamarine just like the colour of her eyes. I was manly made by same colour but that's what it made more beautiful. Both of the girls said "I will try it" and I nodded to both of them. As they went in I immediately directed myself to the shoes are and found these sparkling black shoes which were 7cm ( shop/shoes/viewitem-PS1083369) and heard Himeka saying that she was going to take the dress and I smiled in and said to Kiki "I will take these but can you hide them until me and the girls go out...Thanks" and when I turned around I saw these royal blue shoes and Miyon said "I'm taking this dress cause it makes me look skinny and said "Kiki those one as well ( shop/shoes/viewitem-PS837917)".. Then Kiki turned around and said "Light blue dress for you not green okay" as she said that she winked at me and I couldn't help but to laugh of loud and saw some ( search/aquamarine/high-heels/platform-pumps/) aquamarine platform shoes which were 15 cm. 'I need to find a dress now' as I turned around Himeka and Miyon holded the most amazing dress because I was really pretty but I didn't know If it was for me and so I said "I don't think it's for me" as I finished saying that Kiki came and said "It's just perfect for you trust me" and i said to the "I will try it".

Himeka POV

As we waited I remembered that we needed shoes; but before we could stand up Klarissa came out she was ( Sherri_Hill_ )stunning her dress was puffy but it showed her nice curves and her tiny waist and her tattoos one word on each wrist which said "Listen with your heart" and on the other "Not with you mind", one her back which said "When one door closes another one opens" and the last ones were on each wedding finger which said "Love Always". The me and Miyon immediately noticed that she was tall and notice the amazing shoes that she was wearing and I said "Miyon we need shoes" and the Klarissa interrupted and said "No you don't because... you have these" as Klarissa gave us each a box we opened it and there were the perfect shoes for our dresses and Miyon said "We can accept this" and I agreed and Klarissa said "I don't have the chance of having so much fun in my life and even if we know each other for only few hours I grown closer that why... and because It will rock with your shoes. I impulsively said "Do you want to eat something with us?" then Klarissa smiled and said "I would love that but... before let me get out of this dress" and laugh and said "yeah we will be waiting".

_After getting change...4pm_

Klarissa/Karin POV

The two girls said "bye" to Kiki, I just winced which made Kiki laugh. After they said good-bye Klarissa said "Were do you want to go?" and the girl said "the Hollywood café" and I agreed because the made the best coffees in the whole country and I Know that because I went in tour and taste almost off the coffees, which...was kind a depressing. As we sat down the girls asked me an interesting question related to next week "What song are you going to be singing". "I don't know...want to help me choose them?" and the girl immediately nodded and I started saying "I was thinking a slow song for the first dance maybe like... Keep holding on...What do you think?" the Himeka immediately said "that's perfect because every year the principal and his wife would open the ball and they adore that song trust me" and I nodded to agree. Then I need to do a love song, Nightingale and Warrior and then I wanted to sing my new single True Colours with the lower choir school ...So?". Miyon then said it "perfect but in Warrior you should play the piano". I nodded and said "I need to get going because I need to tell your principal what I'm going to do but this is my number and yes I will probably answer you because it's my private cell phone number...I will see you next Saturday". As I said that I started hugging both and giving kisses on the cheeks and waved my good-bye.

_At Kujyou residence..._

Kazune POV

As I was reading a book of nano-science the front door opened to show Himeka with shopping bags and I said "Hey, did you find what you needed?". She looked at me and said "Trust me no only what I needed but more", as she said that I was shocked to know if it was a Boy or because she was 5 minute late. "What do you mean by that" I said and she answered back in an amused way saying "You will find out on Saturday"...

_Meanwhile at Karin's house..._

Karin POV

_Dear Principal this is the list of the song I will sing:_

_1. Keep Holding On_

_2. Nightingale_

_3. Warrior with piano_

_4. True colours with lower school choir_

_5*Special number* my life would suck without you _

_Kind Regard_

_Klarissa Hazuno._

* * *

**Hey everyone,**

**I made this longer as some of you asked me to I hope you like it. Please review because I want to know if you like the story.**

**XXX BrightLove**


	6. At school Part 1

**Hey, this is chapter 6 if the story. Please REVIEW the story so I know that people are readying it. Thanks for everything.**

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

_At the Kujyou's house... _

Kazune POV

Today is going to be a long day, because school started again; as much as I like school; the assemblies are the most boring thing in the entire world; even when I was Kazuto I hated them. As I got a shower and already dressed in my school uniform I heard someone calling my name "Kazune-chan breakfast is ready". As I heard Himeka saying that I remembered what she said...

**_Flashback Last night..._**

_I said "Hey, did you find what you needed?" .She looked at me and said "Trust me no only what I needed but more", as she said that I was shocked to know if it was a Boy or because she was 5 minute late. "What do you mean by that" I said and she answered back in an amused way saying "You will find out on Saturday"... _

**_Back to reality... _**

As I walked down and sat on the chair in front of the dining table and said "Yesterday, you told me that I would find out something on Saturday...it's not a ...you know ...a boy right?", as I finished the sentence she immediately turned around and said "No, it's someone better...and I not going to spoil the fun". She said that and Q-chan came and said "Kazune-sama, there's a letter for you..."Q-chan didn't even have time to finish his sentence when Kazune said in a cold and serious tone "Thank you Q-chan I will take it from here". I took the letter from Q-Chan's hand and started walking to the library.

As I walked my hand was sweating because this letter looked exactly like the other one that I received with 'Kujyou' at the front with no name. As I was opening the enveloped my hands were shaking but at the same time determinate to open that letter. But suddenly, Himeka shouted "Dad, we should get going otherwise we are going to be late" I place the letter in my pocket and said "Himeka I will be right there".

Normal POV

The journey from the Kujyou house and the school was about 5 minutes by car. As Kazune and Himeka said bye to Q-chan, who dropped them to school. You could hear the ground shaking underneath them. As both of the teens turned around, from the distance you could see the smoke from the ground lifting up into the surrounding air. As the blurry pictures became more clearer, Kazune immediately pushed Himeka out-of-the-way softly without hurting her. A bunch of girls crowding around Kazune, which left him literally breathless. You could hear him saying "Girls sorry, but would you mind getting of me, and haven't I told you that you should stay away from me ". As he finished saying that you could hear Himeka laughing and one of the girls said "Sorry Kazune-kun we can't because you're awesome and you so sexy and attractive. All of us love you". As she said that Kazune became serious and said "You don't know what true love is, you only like me because of my aesthetics. Instead love is when other person is the only one you care about and that true loves can create beautiful things". As he said that he looked at Himeka which had a sad face; she knew that he was talking about her mom. His only and true love. After he said that he started walking to class with Himeka ignoring the other girls that were drooling over him.

_In class..._

Normal POV

Kazune walked to his seat which was beside Himeka. No one sits behind him because the other student where all in front of him. The rule is that : the students that have lower grade go at the front and the smart ones at the back. In the class no one was smart or had the same IQ as him. The first lesson was about to start when the micro box turned on and said "Dear, student here's your principal. I just wanted to tell the students to come at the auditorium right away. Thanks". As the principal finished talking the girls in front of Kazune started to squawk and saying how sexy their principal and this annoyed Kazune a lot. But probably, it was the fact that his fan club was coming this way or that all the girls were talking about "handsome their headmaster was"...

_At the auditorium,,,_

Normal POV

"Everybody welcome today is the first day of a new school year. I want to welcome the new year group and anyone who jointed this year. With a new school year there will be new challenges, new enemies and new loves. Most of all Year 13 this is going to be your last year before going off to work or university and it's going to be a tough path...I have to tell you. But I wanted to remind you that this might be the last year where you probably can have fun and enjoy life...which brings us to this Saturday. Saturday night there is going to be the Opening Ball and there is going to be a guest person who's going to be your singer...she's has around the same age of the Year 12 student so I ask you to be kind a respectable. And please don't do anything stupid. That all I needed to say thank you". As the principal started to walk away a tall man with glasses and short black hair started to walk to the centre of the stage and said "I'm Kirio Karasuma, and I will be your new school body president...and I just wanted to say that I will try my best to bring peace and joy into the school. I also wanted to say that I hope that we can have a great school year. Thank You".

_At the same time..._

Kazune POV

As the principal was talking I was thinking that I heard this crap for too many times already. As well as being old friend with the principal wasn't helping. But then when I saw Kirio on the stage my blood stared to boil. As I carefully listen to his speech some of the words that came from his mouth were lies like "Peace" "Joy"...these words weren't in his dictionary because my ass that he will bring peace and joy when his trying to kill us.

_Out of the auditorium_...

Kazune POV

As I was walking back to class with Himeka, Miyon, Yuuki the speaker turned on and the voice was from the old principal which said "Can I please see Mr Kujyou Kazune in my office" as the speakers turned off Yuuki turned to face me and said "Mate is probably because you got the place to be the principal's consultant in the school matter". Immediately after Miyon said "Think about it Kazune-un you will have as much status as the vice principal and the principal. After that as I said good-bye to Himeka I started walking to the principal's office and knocked.

Normal POV

As Kazune knocked 4 times (this was not normal for normal people) a voice from the other side said "You can come in Kazuto-kun". As Kazune walked in the office which was big with books about business and management which the principal speciality and then saw fashion books and sketches and a painting with a ballerina warming up which was Suzuka's. The walls were a light yellow and the floor was wooden and at the opposite wall there was a glass door and window which lead to a balcony.

Kazune POV

I never liked coming back to this room because it brought back old memories...

**_Flashback..._**

I was standing in front of a door which said 'Principal Kujyou's Office'. As I opened the door I saw Suzuka was reading a book so in debt that she didn't even notice that I was in the room. I was standing there smiling at her because she looked beautiful with the light that was on her that came from the glass door behind her, then I started walking towards her and with a deep and joking voice said "Mrs Kujyou I need to talk to you about my problem, would you listen to me cause I think that you're the only one that could help me". Immediately after 2 second that I finished the sentence she put down the book and closed her laptop and stood up from her chair. She stared into my eyes and cupped my cheeks which were becoming hotter and said "How can I help you Mr Kazuto Kujyou?" and I took and fitted my fingers into hers and walked to her chair and sat down. I then grabbed her waist and smoothly guided her to sit on my lap and said "I think my wife is hiding something from me". She then brought her lips into mine then I deepen the kiss. I was teasing her so much that I could hear her moan with pleasure and we broke to get air as she said "I'm sorry" and then I said "why are you avoiding me?" then she said back into a sweet tone "I'm not ...I'm just...worried about a thing that...well I will tell you tonight" as she said that she stood up and looked at the floor playing with her wedding ring. I then stood up and with two fingers I softly touched her chin bringing it high so that we had eye contact "Tell me, your worrying me are ill...or...you don't love me anymore?" as I said that I backed away from her but without thinking she grabbed hands and placed them on her heart and she said "Can you hear my heart beating fast...only you could make that happened when we were young and in the future you will be the only one making beat this fast or even faster...that because I Love You and I will always...only you" and then I said "what is it then?" and she said "You just have to wait until tonight" she said. I softly kissed her and started walking towards the door but before opening the door I turned around to see her and said "You know I love you right?" she nodded and I gave her a smile and walked out closing the door behind me.

I remember that, that night after dinner, she calmly and the same time nervously told me that she was pregnant with Himeka. When she told me I remember that I hugged her so tightly that she said "Kazuto, I can't breathe properly" as I backed away I said "You...Mrs Kujyou made me the happiest man on Earth...Thanks you". And then tears came flowing down her eyes and she said that "she was avoiding me because she didn't know if I wanted a child at that time because we never talked about it" Following that she said "I will try my best to be a good mother" as she said that she fainted in my arms because she was so stress out that she wasn't getting enough sleep; walking around the room thinking that I would not notice which in the contrary I did.

**_End of Flashback... _**

"Why did you call me for Eddie?" I said still staying next to the door. Then Eddie/Principal said in a sweet tone "I'm sorry Kazuto-senpai I know that you don't like being here...but I wanted to tell you that I want you to be my consultant because you knew Suzuka-senpai more than I did and you know how she wanted the school to develop in so...what do you say?" I do understand why he said that but he also knows that it hurts not having her here. But then that's what Suzuka would have wanted and so I said "Yes...fine but I don't want you to mention her name in front of me...because it hurt's too much otherwise". Then I looked at him as he said "Very well...you better go before they think that you're in trouble which could never happen". However, as he said I was already opened the door and was about to close it behind me.

I can't live without her...but she's not here and doesn't even remember me...us. Where are you my... my sweet Suzuka... my love...Karin.

* * *

**Please REVIEW the chapter or story so that I know If you like were the story is going or you would want me to change it.**

**XXX BrightLove**


	7. At school Part 2

**Hey, you might have noticed that I have updated twice this week. That's because I haven't been writing in the past's weekends and its half term...I know Alleluia! The problem is that I don't have that much time to actually write the story and I don't think it that I like the story line .Anyway enjoy another chapter of the Real Me, because it might be the last one.**

** XXX BrightLove**

* * *

_At the same time at Karin's school...location: Unknown..._

Karin POV

Today it was the first day of school and as much I loved school I preferred staying in bed; under my warm sheets...until my phone decided to ruin my moment by playing one of my favourite song (Catch my breath by Kelly Clarkson) ...

Normal POV

_I don't wanna be left behind – _the music was calming_  
Distance was a friend of mine – _the window was open _  
Catching breath in a web of lies _– the sound of the birds went in tune with the _  
I've spent most of my life  
Riding waves, playing acrobat  
Shadowboxing the other half  
Learning how to react – _Karin started to move under her covers_  
I've spent most of my time_

_Catching my breath, letting it go,_  
_Turning my cheek for the sake of the show_

– getting her phone to turn off the alarm _  
Now that you know, this is my life,  
I won't be told what's supposed to be right_ – when...

"Karin turn that damn thing off! Right now" the bitter voice said. Karin uncovered her head and immediately got her phone and shut the alarm of "This is going to be a long day..."

Shii-chan POV

I was sleeping in my comfortable bed until...wait I didn't present myself. My name is Shii-chan and I'm Karin's cat. I started living with her when I was little and stayed with her since then. I would never leave her because when she was 12 she lost her parents and then found out that their weren't her real parents which made her fall in great depression. She stopped eating and didn't go to school for a year.

Karin got up and headed to her wardrobe and took her school uniform. She then went to the bathroom and closed the door. After 30 minutes I got worried and when and starched the bathroom door so that Karin knew it was me. She then opened the door and gave me a soft and warming smile and went back to the sink. On that there was every type of make-up and there and a lot of foundation.

Karin POV

I walked to the sink and then took a bit of foundation and applied it each wrist to hide my tattoos and on my ring finger where it said "Love Always". You might be asking yourself why I cover my tattoos, right? That's because nobody knows that actually Klarissa Hazuno apart from my best friend Ami, my uncle, and my manger which I can trust with eyes closed. Then I started to do my hair and put them in two braids. I looked like a right geek...Perfect. I go to a school which doesn't know my true identity and my talent. They only know me as Karin Hanazono, a girl who lost her parents and the brainy of the whole year group. But in reality I'm more than that.

Normal POV

Karin came out of the bathroom with a make-up which she usually takes to school and then putted them in her school bag. She then took a ring and placed it in her ring finger which hid her tattoos even better and left the room which Shii-chan. As she walked down the stairs she saw her uncle and gave a soft smile and sat down at the table without making eye contact with her auntie. There was a weird silence which was interrupted by her auntie saying "Karin I need the monthly money for everything you used". Then her uncle immediately turned to his wife and said "She doesn't need to do that, she's family" and then Karin said "It's fine uncle don't...how much do you want?". "Well thinking about £300 for the room, plus cat food, your food, and electricity and water...the total is£1,500 and I want them tonight". Karin the stood up saying "You will have them tonight don't worry".

Steve (Karin's uncle) POV

Why is she doing this...making her pay for everything? I think that she probably be kinder if she knew who she was actually...everything she done for you...us. She doesn't deserve this.

Normal POV

Karin then started walking to the front door when her uncle stopped her and said "why didn't you object to what she said?" then Karin turned around with a blank expression and said "It doesn't matter...money it's not a problem you know that. Anyway I got to go to school".

Karin POV

I didn't argue because I didn't want to get into trouble with her again because it's...tiring and in a kind of way heartbreaking. I don't know why but it like an aching pain like the bond I had built over the years it's just cumbering down. Anyway to get to school I take 15 minutes of walking and I usually sing quietly or listen to music to keep me entertained.

When you could see the school from the distance a group of girls came behind me and pulled my hair and said "It's a new year some of the things changed and others never will. An example is Hanazono which still look like a little girl from kindergarten". Another girl from the other side of me took her drink and splashed all over my face luckily not my clothes.

I wonder why everything happened to me. I calmly walked through the school with everyone laughing at me. Yeah everyone even the teachers. How that fair. I is slowly walked to the toilet of the schools and locked the door. I was steering at my reflection; I had milkshake all over my face and it was sticky. Ewwww. I slowly took a towel from my bag and I started to wash my face with water when I heard someone knockings at the door and I said "Who is it? If you're here to take the mic go away them" and the voice on the other side said "1. I'm soap and 2. No I'm a friend I will not take the mick". After the voice said that I immediately understood who it was and opened the door "Ami" and then I was going to hug her but I remembered that I was covered by strawberry milkshake which was too sweet in my opinion.

Normal POV

As Ami came in, she lock the door behind her and looked thought her bag and took a pink soap from a little plastic case and said "Use this is will not ruin your delicate face". Karin turned around with watery eyes and Ami said "Don't cry it will make your eyes red and you been though worse than this right so cheer up". Karin looked at her and nodded. Karin took the towel and put it under the hot tap and squeezes it to take out excess water and started to get the milkshake off her hair, and after she finished cleaning her hair she put them in a ponytail. She washed her face and dried it and put a light make up on. She then placed all her make up in her bag ready to leave with Ami.

When she came out she walked to class and sat in her seat next to the window and after 2 seconds the bell went and the first lesson was maths...

Karin POV

I was staring outside the window when my mind went weird and I saw weird things.

**_Flashback_**

I was steering at the board and the bell suddenly went and I was putting my books in my bag when a man hugged me and I laughed and then he said "Suzy are you ready for lunch?" and without me controlling my body I nodded and I got up and then I walked to a door and then hid behind the door. In front of door the man who was speaking to a girl with short brown hair and kissing each other. Then I took a long breath and then walked and said "Ohh, hi...you know what Kirihiko go and have lunch with Kia, you don't have to sit with us". Then the boy said called Kirihiko said "Are you sure?" and I nodded and gave them a smile. When they were not visible anymore I turned around I was pressing my chest and I took in a long breath.

**_End of Flashback_**

"Karin...Karin" I could hear someone calling my name. I then looked away from the window and saw that the teacher was right next to me and the said "Are you okay?" I then said "Yes...no, I mean can I got to medical room please I'm not feeling very well". And then I saw the teacher gave me a soft smile and said "Yes, of course". I got up and I wobbled but then regained my balance and said "Thanks you".

I walked to the medical room where Minako-sensai was and asked if I could stay here for a bit and she said "Of course" and then she gave me a serious look and said "Karin are you eating properly?" and I said "YES, I know how to take care of myself. I always did remember".

You might be confused now well let me explain. I, Karin Hanazono had eating disorder after I got to know that my parents weren't really my parents. I fell into great depression which I got out from reeling on music to express my emotion instead of treating my body in a bad way. And that's how I became Klarissa Hazuno the famous singer. You might also be asking me why I give the YOU to a teacher right. Well that's because she's Ami's older sister; and I know her for over 5 years

I lay down on the bed, which was very comfortable I might say and I felt my eye lid heavy and then everything went black.

**_Flashback _**

I was moving inside the covers and noticed that someone was hugging me from behind. Without turning around I gave a soft smile. I looked at the time and saw that it was only 3.30 in the morning and decide to go back to bed and so snuggled down the covers again. But before I could fall into deep sleep I heard someone crying. I noticed that the person next to me started to move and remove the sheet from him and I stopped him and I said "Don't worry I will" after I said that I kissed his cheek and started walking to the door and closed it behind me.

**_End of flashback _**

I got up and I looked at the clock and noticed that it was 4 o'clock. And I said "crap...I'm late". I got all of my stuff and started running towards the exit. However before I got exit a teacher called my name and said "Karin, in class we did things that you would be perfectly able t do so you didn't miss anything". Then I relaxed my muscle and said "ok Thanks you...I got to go cause I got an appointment." I started to run and got into a black BMW car.

* * *

**Thanks Guys for everything, I want to say that I hope you can still encourage me as well in the future.**

**XXX BrightLove**


	8. My celebrity dress up time

**Hey,**

**I know it's been a long time but I was stuck and no ideas came in my mind...that's why I'm late updating. PLEASE remember that I DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN, OR ANY SONG. Thanks for everything. **

**I didn't have the chance to thank the following people for Reviewing:**

**- Ashley**

**- Jessica**

**-Maria**

**- Asahina Natsuki**

**- Nikki LOVES Romance**

**- Karin-chan KAWAI**

**- ryukutari**

**- Secretxxx**

**- Alya**

**XXX BrightLove**

* * *

Karin POV

I thrown myself on the back seat and closed the door. "Hi uncle...is nice to see you". I said with a joking voice however, keeping a serious tone. My uncle turned from the driver seat and said "I bought some stuff you can eat while we get to the house and hold on is going to a bumpy ride". When he finished he turned to face the street and clicked a button which lifted a black a black window which made the back seats more private. As the car started to move the surrounding windows became blacker. I then turned to the plastic bag and I saw every type of food from crisps to chocolate chips biscuit. I then whispered "Thanks".

Normal POV

As Karin said "Thanks" she didn't notice that her uncle heard what she said and was smiling on the other side of the window. When they arrived Steve said "you got 30 minutes to get read...Go". Karin sprinted to the front door and unlocked it with her key which was the only one and run through a big room. She then opened a wardrobe and walked in and closed the door behind her. The house was a mansion; it had a garden at the front. There was about 5 bedrooms and 3 bathroom and the other essential rooms. After 5 minutes Karin came out and she was wearing black jeans and had a t-shirt which was normal length and at the back was longer. She was also wearing a black leather jacket which had a zip in the middle and hood. She then took a peer of booted heels which were 15cm because of the 5 cm platform. She went to the bathroom and took out a case; she opened it and inside there were every type of make up from: mascara to lip gloss and she started to do her make-up.

_Meanwhile... _

Kazune POV

'I don't understand why I accepted to take that stupid role...I'm scientist not the principal's assistance and I have to stay up to 6...why?' I thought while I walked thought the corridor to head to the lesson of the day. As I walked to the Maths, and I walked and said "Himeka I have to stay afterschool..." and was interrupted when Himeka said "...me too, it's for the cooking club they need my help on something". Then I looked at her and I said "If you need my help say my name and my ring will glow. Okay?" and immediately after Himeka nodded and I walked to my seat. The lesson went flying by and I was bored to death because I knew already these things.

At the end of the lesson I said bye to Himeka and directed myself to the principal's office and knocked and heard a familiar voice saying "come in". I walked in and Eddie was sitting on the spinning chair and said "I need you to check if the preparation for the ball is beginning and there is going to be the manager of the singer coming to check things. So I need you to be with him...or her." I stared at him and thinking why the heck I agreed.

_Karin's house... _

Karin POV

After 10 minutes I finished the make-up and got everything that I needed. Looking at my phone I noticed that I still had 10 minutes so I decided to and look the state of the other rooms. I walked thorough and alley that brought back old memories. I looked at the first room and I had a...

**_Flashback _**

It was when I was 4, I remember that I was scared of the monster were under my bed and so I started to walk thought the alley. It was really dark and I thought that someone was behind me and so I started running and screaming on top of my lung because I was frightened. Without realising it I was opening my parents' room that immediately woke up and looked at me. Then my mom said "Karin, hunny what wrong?" as I heard I ran to mama and started crying. Then daddy turned to face me and said "why are you crying...did you have a bad dream?" as he said that he was patting my head and making a shushing sound. Then I said "The monsters were moving around my bed". And they said "sleep with us for today". Then I snuggled under the covers and feel a sleep.

**_End of flashback _**

I then heard someone calling my name and realised that it was my uncle. As I came down the stairs he immediately scanned and stopped when he was looking at my shoes "Karin, are you even going to be able to walk with those shoes?". I then looked at him and said "Obviously, they are just perfect". Then he looked at me and said "You know you look like your...20 or 21" and then I looked at him and said "Thanks for the compliment". As I said that he said "That wasn't a compliment because you look more than you actually are" to get back at him I said "Well that also helps since no one knows my true age...anyway let go or we going to be late".

Normal POV

As Karin and Steve came out, they walked to a car that was parked on the side of the house. As they drove to the unknown place, there was silence between them and Karin was looking at the window when her head started to hurt and she saw a flashing image of a man and a woman holding a kid. Then she notice that they arrived at the school; she had a flashback...

**_Flashback-Karin POV _**

There I was standing in front of the school and noticed that I was looking at someone and started to wave my hand. As the two boys arrived I said "Hey, Kirio" and the man with black hair said "hey, ready for the first day of school". I smiled at him and said "I will never know to tell the truth, and because my dad is the principal so nah." And we both started laughing out loud and noticed that everyone was staring and us.

**_End of Flashback and Karin POV _**

Karin came out of the car and started to stretch herself and walked near her uncle and whispered" are we going in or what?" and her uncle smiled warmly and at the same time smirked "let's go we might just meat someone nice". As the walked they noticed to someone walking towards them and Karin's heart started to beat faster and faster, until it went back to normal when a blond student said "Nice to meet you my name is..."

* * *

**Hey guys, this is the new chapter I hope you like it and stay tune for a new chapter.**

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR.**

**XXX BrightLove**


End file.
